1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zipper slider, and in particular to a zipper slider, into which the insertion pin can be inserted smoothly and which has a secure locking function.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, zipper slider is a connecting member for opening or closing a zipper. Due to its practicability and convenience, the current zipper slider has been widely used for leather bags and clothes. The principle of the zipper is as follows. Two facing chains are engaged with or disengaged from each other by means of a reciprocating movement of the zipper slider. The chains and the zipper slider are made of metal, nylon or reinforced plastics.
Conventional zipper slider mainly comprises a slider, a locking hook, an elastic piece, a cap and a puller. The locking hook is pressed to be fitted in guiding slots of the slider via the elastic piece. One end of the puller is positioned under the locking hook. The cap fixedly covers the slider, so that the locking hook and the elastic piece are located within the cap. For example, Taiwan Patent Publication No. M292296 (Application No. 95200113) discloses an assembled structure (II) of a zipper slider.
In the conventional zipper slider, both sides of the top plate and bottom plate thereof are provided respectively with side plates that extend to face each other. A gap having a suitable pitch is formed between the two side plates for allowing the zipper chain to pass through. However, the straight sections of the side plates on both sides of the conventional zipper slider are designed to have the same length (waist height) respectively. The length of the straight section of the side plates is thereinafter referred to as the waist height. If the stability in locking the locking hook is taken into consideration, the straight sections of the side plates on both sides of the zipper slider must be designed longer (high-waist design). However, such a design cannot assure the smooth insertion and removal of the insertion pin of the chain. That is, the insertion and removal of the insertion pin are interfered easily. If the smoothness of inserting and removing the insertion pin is taken into consideration, the straight sections of the side plates on both sides of the zipper slider must be designed shorter (low-waist design). Unfortunately, such a design makes the operation of zipper unstable.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.